borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cobra (Borderlands 2)
Clarification on the supposed ricochet effect Originally under Usage & Description: "Due to it's unique projectile behaviour the new Cobra can be used for all-range purposes. Its bouncing feature IT DOES NOT BOUNCE (tested with new character without any skill)! PLEASE CORRECT THIS AND ALSO DELETE THIS PHRASE. can be properly be used in close quarters as a means to hit enemies even after missing a shot. It can also be used to shoot enemies around corners or hitting shielded enemies via shots ricocheted of the ground." All Jakobs sniper rifles with the Klook prefix will have shots that ricochet. This is not exclusive to the Cobra. unique vs legendary i did not see where this was discussed so ill ask here. why is this legendary? 21:20, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure a legendary doesn't require it to be orange. If a gun has flavor text and drops from enemies and not a quest, then it is legendary. I guess that means if it has special effects, and isn't a quest item, it's legendary, regardless of color. An example of an orange unique is the Flame of the Firehawk. You can't get it from any enemies, it is only possible to get from a quest, thus making it "Unique". Since it doesn't drop from enemies, it isn't a Legendary, however it IS orange. Also, apparently some dev said it was a legendary on the forums. I can't prove it honestly, as this is coming from someone in chat. 21:27, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :There was no need to erase the link. CrackLawliet (talk) 21:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) link does not work. access blocked. 21:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) How about now? CrackLawliet (talk) 21:34, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :that is just a chat log. link to dev in forums would be nice. 21:38, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :A link to the reason I changed it. I dunno about the dev blog, that was just Dynasty's word. CrackLawliet (talk) 21:39, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :BAM! Now shut your faces, and /dealwithit. 23:00, November 29, 2012 (UTC) no dev present on that page. what is it im sposed to be dealing w/? 00:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) re:missing explosive icon as stated by Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, one of our local code jockeys: :"The explosive icon on a weapon's item card is a standard screen-particle texture-sprite, which is attached to all Torgue weapons', all standard (non-elemental) Rocket Launchers, all standard (explosive graded) Grenade Mods and all explosive Resistance/Nova/Spike Shields. Due to the fact the Jakobs Cobra's' Balance settings has his origins from the normal Jakobs Sniper Rifle Balance setting. The sub-link towards adding the icon is not calculated by the game in generating the itemcard of the Cobra, on which it refrains from displaying the icon." :(for the sceptics): "What also should be noted is that unlike in Borderlands 1 the explosive affinity of a weapon in Borderlands 2 is not deprived from a accessory anymore, rather instead, from the Balance settings. This also neglects the generation of the proper icon, whether this is a slipper or an intention by Gearbox remains to be seen." 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 21:47, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Drop Disambiguation Burner-type enemies means Pete's minions, but note than the Torgue Loaders come in Burner flavor as well. Might cause some confusion. DamianDavis (talk) 18:24, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Best Sniper in the game? For some time I've alternated between a lvl 50 Sloth (that weapon is better than it seems), the Hyperion Invader and the Skullmasher, but oh men, the damage this sniper does is insane. On the practice target of sanctuary any critical hits scores EXACTLY 680K damage (with the Bee equipped) or 325K DAMAGE'''without any shield equipped. NOTE: Character is a Legendary Siren with the skills provided by the classmod maxed, so this will be lower or higher on other characters) This weapons combines all the bonuses from different manufacturers with almost no drawbacks (for a sniper rifle). Being a Jakobs, it means high damage, bolt-action, good accuracy and decent bullet speed. It doesn't have the burst fire of dahl, which is good, but can waste ammo sometimes, nor the stupid initial sway of hyperion rifles. But oh dear, it carries the explosive bonus damage of Torgue without the penalty to projectile speed characteristic of the brand on borderlands 2. It's fun to see bandits being blown away to gibs by critical hits or not, one after another. This is a One Hit-KO gun. Of course rate of fire is low, but who cares ayway when using a sniper rifle. Btw, the skin (Tiny Tina themed) is COOL. Period. xD Right now, and if it doesn't get nerfed, this sniper rifle is OP and imho it's the best available sniper rifle of the game. I feel it's so good that I've just gave away my Invader (ammo-hog) and Sloth (if the enemy is moving it's hard to score a critical) to a friend. What do you think of this gun? GryphusR (talk) 19:49, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :It's probably also worth mentioning on the page that because this gun fires explosives, its bullets travel like many torgue projectiles, that is, slower than bullets. And so it is harder to hit a moving target and it's possible your target will have changed position (crouched/leaned over) by the time the shot gets to him. -Trogdor :Definitely the best Sniper Rifle in the game. I mean, come on, Jakobs rifle. Explosions. 'Nuff said. :Shame the drop rate is so low, though. Yumil Recian (talk) 20:23, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Can it drop off pyro pete himself?ClydeMarshal (talk) 11:08, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Not a unique drop This weapon IS NOT an unique elemental Jakobs weapon, there ARE Jakobs guns that deal Explosive damage, this doesnt count. The King of Spiders (talk) 20:23, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :I know this is an old comment, but it's wrong because the Cobra is the only Jakobs sniper in BL 2 that deals explosive damage; any others are hacked. --Gulfwulf (talk) 07:17, May 10, 2016 (UTC) :: The comment didn't specify "sniper rifle." Any Jakobs AR with a Torgue barrel deals Explosive damage. Dämmerung 13:19, May 10, 2016 (UTC) ::: Right, right. But this is a unique snipe rifle in that no other Jakob's SRs have the explosive element, which is what I "read" when reading that commment.--Gulfwulf (talk) 23:31, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Drop Rate Is there any information on the updated drop rate of this weapon after the 1.7.0 update? The patch notes say it was increased from the amount listed on the page, but they don't specify by how much. Kattusite (talk) 19:55, May 2, 2016 (UTC) :There's a smattering on GBX's forum hereand here, but I don't think anybody's done an actual study of it.--Gulfwulf (talk) 07:21, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Pyro Pete not the only drop source? The main article claims that the Cobra can be obtained as a rare drop from any of Pete's burners. However, while double-checking UVHM names of enemies in this DLC, I've got Lvl 72 Tumtum Cobra from Super Badass Burner Biker. Pyro Pete is not the sole source then? SirFoggy (talk) 18:35, March 17, 2017 (UTC) : Super Badass '''Burner Biker. That's still one of Pete's Burners. Dämmerung 18:47, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::: ooops ... silly me. Thought "Pete's burners" was about his actual equipment (burners), not the faction. Can see that after actually checking the link. Thanks for the reply, though. SirFoggy (talk) 21:43, March 17, 2017 (UTC)